


Coming Up Easy.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes loving each other is just not enough.' - Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's my second attempt on a Spartacus/Nagron fanfic. This turned out to be a long monster, so apologies for that. Hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless!
> 
> This one goes out to Paolo. Cheers for the inspiration mate!

Sunday’s were normally the only day during the week that Agron and Nasir really had to themselves. Both of them were working in jobs where they never knew when the day would end. Agron was a partner at one of the biggest and well-known law firms in the city and Nasir owned two successful up-scale art galleries with lots of international customers which obviously wasn’t exactly your standard nine to five office job either. They knew they had nothing to complain about in terms of finances as the money was good on both ends and they never needed to worry where the next pay check was coming from. Nevertheless it was a tiresome life for both of them. When they would get home, sometimes even close to midnight, neither of them really cared much for the, despite all things, much needed affection from each other. They’ve been together for what feels like ages and everyday life just kind of took over their lives. 

Nasir normally left the house before Agron did which meant that they never got to see each other in the morning. Agron resented this very much but he couldn’t bring himself to get up earlier than he had to because he knew that another long day would be waiting for him and he needed every minute of sleep he could get. When the rare opportunity of having dinner together would arise, there was a weird and uncomfortable atmosphere lying over them as of lately. They didn’t have much to talk about anymore. Dinner involved a lot of silence and the occasional glance at each other. Once dinner was over, one of them took care of the dishes while the other one would go and try to get rid of the day with the help of a quick shower. It barely happened anymore that they sat down in front of the TV, cuddled up with Nasir’s head on Agron’s chest and hands all over each other. They went their separate ways after dinner, only sometimes saying goodnight to each other while normally one of them was already asleep when the other one went to bed as well. They used to talk to one another, spend every free second together, sometimes just staring and soaking the other one all in. It was never uncomfortable but loving, warm and wonderful instead.

Agron used to always want, always need, Nasir all the time regardless of where they were or who they were with. There were times when they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another for even five minutes, let alone an entire evening out with friends. Nasir was never really someone who approved of public affection, especially not to the extent that Agron thought was appropriate, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed Agron’s attention. He felt loved, wanted and most of all appreciated which was something he has never really felt before he met Agron.

It was all exciting in the beginning, actually it was more than that for a really long time. This ‘it’s all new and very exciting’-phase probably lasted longer for them than it did for any other couple they knew. But after many years of loving each other, living together and fighting with each other, it seemed like the end was drawing near. Nasir was always looking at Crixus and Naevia and felt insanely jealous. He was happy that they were able to work things out after a rough patch in their marriage, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little envious.

Nasir would never doubt Agron’s feelings for him in any way though. He has never given him a reason to do so, nor did he ever give Agron a reason to mistrust him. Jealousy was not the problem and they both knew that. They held trust and faithfulness towards each other and neither of them would ever consider doing something, anything, on purpose to hurt the other. They had too much respect for their better half to ever betray one another in any way. Agron was certain that Nasir felt the same way he did – about a lot of things. Every day life and its endless routine were simply creeping up on them and they both were aware of the fact that they started to drift apart. 

It was another Sunday morning when Agron awoke because he just felt weird. He sensed that something was wrong and when he turned around to face Nasir, who was lying as far away from him on the other side of the bed as possible, he saw silent tears running down his face. After all these years Agron knew Nasir like he knew himself and he felt strange when something around him, and especially involving him and Nasir, was not going the way it should be. Obviously he had to deal with those kind of feelings a lot lately but he tried to ignore them. Agron was barely awake when he saw Nasir lying on his back, crying and staring into nothing, with his eyes still more closed than open. 

It was an awkward moment and Agron wasn’t really sure what to do. Years ago he wouldn’t have had to think about what to do, he would’ve just taken Nasir into his arms to try and calm him down, talk to him and figure out how they can work out whatever was bothering Nasir. But now it was very different. They didn’t really feel connected anymore and Agron had no idea how he should handle this situation. He saw Nasir crying, yet lying still with his hands folded under his head. He looked like he was just thinking about something but there were tears and Agron knew that tears coming from Nasir were never a good sign.

Instead of moving closer towards him, Agron tried to avoid any physical contact and put his elbow up on the pillow to be able to rest his head on his hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked. He didn’t say Nasir’s name or a pet name which is something he used to do very frequently, much to Nasir’s dislike but his own amusement. “Nothing”, was Nasir’s short reply. He didn’t dare to face Agron because he simply couldn’t figure out if he was more angry or sad. 

“Of course not. You’re crying your eyes out because you’re happy. I can see how those two things connect.” Agron didn’t intend to snap at him like this. It just kind of came out that way.

Nasir turned to face him, his hands still behind his head. Agron instantly regretted his sarcastic comment when he saw Nasir frowning. 

“Just forget it, ok?” Nasir wiped his face dry and Agron knew that he tried to downplay the situation. He used to be such an open book to him but over the time he closed himself up more and more until Agron felt a little like he didn’t even know who Nasir really was anymore.

“No, I won’t. Something is obviously bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is.” 

“What for?” Nasir couldn’t hide his casualness when he shrugged his shoulders. To Agron it sounded like Nasir really didn’t care at all about what was wrong. It seemed like he had already given up on changing whatever it was that was causing him pain.

“What for? Because… I don’t really want to see you hurt, so I think we should talk.” It was that simple and Agron knew it but he wasn’t sure if it was that simple for Nasir as well.

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Nasir lifted himself up the second he said that and for some reason he felt the rage in himself rising. Agron got up as well at the sound of Nasir’s question. They were sitting opposite each other on the bed, legs crossed and hands resting in their laps. “What is that supposed to mean?”, Agron asked. He was confused about why Nasir’s question was so full of sarcasm.

“Agron, we haven’t really talked in months and now you see tears running down my face and you suddenly worry and want to talk?” Nasir was suddenly overcome with sadness as he said those things. He realised how lonely he had been and he just wanted to forget the last couple of months and the distance between him and Agron that got bigger and bigger with each day that passed.

“Yes, god damn it! What’s going on?” Agron has never been a patient person and Nasir has witnessed that a million times but now it seemed like he was pushing him on purpose.

Nasir was frustrated and more certain than ever that it was time for him and Agron to face facts. “What’s wrong? Hello…? Have you been living in this house lately? Have you been here to eat and sleep but certainly not to sleep with me, spend time with me, talk to me or, god forbid, give me a kiss when you come home?” Nasir got up from the bed while he went through this quick ramble of things that have been bugging him for a very long time. Agron on the other hand was still sitting on the bed and totally taken by surprise, even though in his own head he has been asking Nasir the same questions over and over again for weeks now – never really knowing the answers. They both knew that things were rough lately and they both knew exactly what the problem was, neither had to actually say it out loud.

“I…”, he still couldn’t figure out what to respond, “I…” Agron could see Nasir getting even more upset with him because he didn’t say anything. “What Agron? What? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed what our lives have turned into? Ever since they made you a partner at the firm and I opned the second gallery, we’ve barely seen each other. There is no us anymore, Agron. It’s you and it’s me, separately, but not together anymore!” Nasir knew the sound of his voice was anything but pleasant and him gesturing and running around the bedroom was probably not helping him or Agron either but he was just getting started. “Aren’t you starting to feel that this”, he was pointing between himself and Agron, “you and me, in this house has become more of a ‘two uni friends are sharing a house’ kind of situation than a couple who is living together? I’m sick of this, Agron! You’re asleep when I leave the house, so there’s never a chance for us to start the day together.” He sighed and then continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not asking you to get up with me in the morning but a kiss goodbye is not too much to ask, is it?” 

Nasir was really frustrated now and he just had to get it out. Agron meanwhile just kept on sitting down on the bed, his eyes following Nasir as he was walking circles around the bed. “When you get home, again, no kiss hello, no hug, not even a ‘how was your day?’. You don’t talk to me anymore, Agron. We sit in silence during dinner, you don’t even say thanks when I made dinner for you! You walk straight off to the shower after dinner, then turn on your damn laptop instead of watching some crap TV with me! You always take good care of Milly but when I ask you for something you always have a god damn excuse. You…”

Agron had heard enough. “Hey!” He was angry and needed Nasir to stop pacing because he knew that his voice would get really aggressive if Nasir wasn’t paying attention to him. “Hang on a second, are you saying this is all my fault?”, Agron asked in disbelieve. Nasir hadn’t thought about it that way before, he just kind of felt the way he did about their situation and never thought about placing blame. Nasir just said “well…” and that was all it took for Agron to lose himself. He got up from the bed but tried not to walk towards Nasir too much but rather to keep his distance. 

“You are kidding me, right?! You’re not really blaming this fucked up thing that’s been going on here entirely on me, are you?” Nasir thought he could also hear disappointment in Agron’s voice rather than just fury. “I don’t know, Agron! I don’t know if I blame you… or me. I just… don’t know!” Agron knew Nasir felt bad and didn’t mean any harm but the rage in him took over. 

“You know what, Nasir, don’t even start to think that I’m solely responsible for this!” 

“But I…”

“No!”, and Agron got loud, really loud. “Argh, fuck, Nasir!” He wanted to punch something and he didn’t even care what it would be but he managed to control himself after a deep breath. But his anger was not gone yet.

“Maybe I can admit to being a lazy ass in the morning but you are the one who’s leaving the god damn house first, so you should come over to me to kiss me goodbye! And when I get home, yes, that might be my fault but you don’t even give me a chance to say ‘hi’ to you. You’re always so distracted when you’re cooking that you probably don’t even notice me when I enter the fucking kitchen. And don’t even get me started on Milly. The only fucking reason why I cuddle with her so much lately is because you keep pushing me away! She appreciates my attention much more than you do these days… and she’s a fucking cat, Nasir!” Agron wasn’t really done yet but now it was Nasir who couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in disbelieve. “I am not pushing you away, Agron!” Agron was staring out the big windows, looking down on the garden. He could feel Nasir’s eyes on him but he didn’t dare to look at him.

“Yes, you are and you don’t even know it apparently. I used to be able to read you like a god damn book, Nasir!” He lowered his head in sadness. “But for the last four months or so you keep moving further and further away from me. Sometimes I feel like I don’t even know you anymore and more often than that, I feel like you don’t know who I am anymore…” He finally turned around to face Nasir. He saw mixed feelings in his eyes and those feelings probably included everything he felt as well but he couldn’t tell for sure. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how fucked up our lives have become! Do you think I’m happy with the way things are between us?” 

Nasir had sat down on the bed again, his feet still on the floor. “So you’re not happy anymore?” Nasir really needed Agron to hear the sadness in his voice. “Are you?”, was all Agron could say in response.

The atmosphere in the room was strange, unpleasant and just really uncomfortable. Nasir was still sitting on the bed while Agron turned around again to look out of the window. They’ve been silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until Agron broke the silence. “What do you want to do?” Nasir lifted his head to look at him but Agron still had his back turned towards him. 

“Leave…”

It was only a whisper but Agron shot around in an instant, shocked and incredibly confused. He grabbed the windowsill because was afraid his legs suddenly wouldn’t be able to hold his own weight anymore. Nasir had just said something that he never thought he would hear from him. “You want to what?” he asked with a shaky voice. He felt his eyes water and the terror in him building up.

“I want to leave, Agron. This is just not working anymore.” Nasir tried to be polite but he knew there was no such thing as being polite when it came to hurting someone you care about. He had his eyes on the bed sheets because he knew that if he would look at Agron now he would be even more heart-broken than he already was. He thought he wanted to leave but it wasn’t quite that easy for him.

Agron didn’t know what to do. He thought he just got trapped in a very bad movie and that everything that was happening was only his imagination rather than the cruel reality. He thought about him and Nasir, their relationship and everything they went through together before he finally said, “fine.”

Then it was Nasir who had a puzzled look on his face. “Fine? Are you serious?” 

“What do you want me to say, Nasir? If you want to leave, then leave. I’m not gonna stop you. A relationship needs two parts to function and if one part does not want to be a part of said relationship anymore, there’s nothing I can do. I won’t force you to stay here.” Agron was upset, he literally felt his heart breaking, his tears rushing up and his voice slowly dying but he meant every word he said – he wouldn’t force Nasir to be with him if he didn’t want to be with him.

“I…” Nasir had absolutely no idea what to respond to that. “I honestly don’t know what to say.” Agron sighed, took a deep breath and continued to explain himself. 

“Listen, I know it’s been a tough couple of months with both of us being so damn busy at work that we’ve barely even seen each other, let alone really spend any quality time together. And I know that it’s been really hard on you but I sincerely hope that you know as well that it’s not been easy for me either. I can see why you wouldn’t want this kind of relationship anymore but… I just don’t understand why you want to throw everything we’ve accomplished together away just like that!”

Agron knew he hit a soft spot with those words. Nasir has always been the more sensible one, yet emotionally really strong, and he used to think that Nasir would do everything he could to fight for their relationship. 

Once again Nasir looked down on the bed sheets. He was ashamed and sad but at the same time he also felt a little misunderstood. “I don’t want to throw anything away”, he said with a calm and steady voice.

“You just said you want to leave. How is that not throwing everything away? Everything we’ve build for ourselves, everything we went through and everything we had to deal with so far…” Agron was confused and couldn’t really see how Nasir could disagree with him on this. 

Neither of them has moved away from their respective spots as if they both wanted to avoid getting too close. It started to feel a little like a game. Agron wanted to run to Nasir, hold him tight, kiss him and plead him not to leave while Nasir was hoping to see Agron fight for him, for them, talking to him to show him how good they are together, that they belong together. Yet neither of them did what they really felt like doing. It became a game of ‘who breaks first’.

Nasir stayed silent, partly because he didn’t know how to argue with what Agron just said and partly because he thought his voice was already gone. 

Agron sighed once again and decided, against his supposedly better judgement, to go over to Nasir. He sat down next to him but he left enough room between them that they weren’t too close. Neither of them could feel any more uncomfortable than they already were but Agron still thought he needed to keep a certain distance between them. Nasir kept his head lowered when Agron finally spoke.

“Do you remember the weekend before my last birthday?”

Nasir lifted his head immediately to look at Agron. His eyes were full of sadness, yet with a spark of pure happiness within it and Nasir knew this joy came from the memory of his last birthday and the weekend that was leading up to it. He then looked up at the canvas print that was hanging on the wall above their bed and he instantly couldn’t help but smile. Yes, he did remember Agron’s last birthday. It was just a couple of days before Agron got promoted at the law firm and Nasir opened up his second art gallery over an hour drive away – it was before everything took a turn for the worse. He remembered, and more importantly cherished this memory very much.

Nasir could recall this day like it was yesterday. Almost five months ago, it was another Sunday morning but yet a completely different one. 

\- - - - -

The sun had just begun to come up over the horizon and Nasir felt the first warm sunrays that were shining through the window, on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the clock next to the bed was telling him that it was only just after 6am. He turned to look at Agron who was lying right next to him, his arm across his chest holding Nasir tightly, his head gently resting on his shoulder. 

Their bedroom was painted entirely in white, the wooden floor was white, the furniture was white, the sheets were white. Even the little decoration they had in the room was mainly white with only a few small touches of purple every now and then. It was a warm white tone that kind of made them feel like they were living in a small English cottage and Nasir knew that Agron loved this room just as much as he did because it was theirs. It was their sacred space that no one else was allowed in. 

Agron was still vast asleep when Nasir gave him a kiss on the head and inhaled his scent. He loved the way Agron smelled in the morning, sleepy, warm but yet fresh. He smiled at him when Agron tightened his grip around his waist to hold him closer, eyes still closed. Nasir tried to loosen Agron’s grip slowly and cautiously, he lifted his arm to be able to get out of bed. He got up and immediately gave Agron, who was still asleep, a pillow to cling onto, hoping that he would be able to pretend that it was him. He was striking Agron’s cheek softly, breathing deep and smiling before he left the room quietly. 

Nasir slowly walked down the stairs into the living room and opened the huge glass door that lead out onto the terrace and then into the garden. He felt a small chill once the early morning spring breeze squeezed past him into the house. He was barefoot, only wearing a pair of short sweatpants and one of Agron’s large t-shirts that he loved to sleep in. 

Stepping out of the house, Nasir made his way towards their garden which was mainly a huge space of grass with trees, no vegetables growing anywhere. Neither him, nor Agron were good at gardening which is why they decided to keep it as simple as possible. Mowing the lawn once in a while was something they both were able to do. Living outside of the city had its advantages for sure. The garden was massive compared to the size of their house, which wasn’t small either but one might expect a villa with six bedrooms when seeing a garden like theirs. 

There were very old and very tall trees everywhere spending some shade during hot summer days. Close to the terrace there were violet daffodils growing on the right and the left side of the garden, their smell filling the morning air while the sun was coming up easy. Nasir stood on the edge of the terrace, taking it all in. He could sense that it was going to be another beautiful day. 

The gras was still slightly wet from the cold night but the first rays of sunlight were already starting to warm up the ground. Nasir walked through the garden feeling the blades of grass between his toes. He eventually stopped somewhere in the middle of the garden, lying down on the soft ground, not caring about getting his clothes wet or dirty. He closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head, the sunshine slowly but surely covering his face. 

Nasir was happy and he had been happy for quite a while. His life had turned into something he never expected and he knew he owed much of his happiness to Agron. He was the reason Nasir was able to let go of his baggage and enjoy the life given to him. He looked up at the sky, sighing happily and smiling to himself before closing his eyes again. He thought he was about to fall asleep when he noticed a shadow on his face. 

Agron was standing right above him, his feet to both sides of Nasir’s upper body, bending down. He was smiling, obviously very satisfied with himself and everything around him. “What are you doing, love?” Nasir was still lying on the ground but now looking up at Agron instead of the sky. “Well… I’m not quite sure actually”, he chuckled, “but you’re here now, so it doesn’t matter anyway.” 

The smile Agron gave him was full of pure joy. It felt like they were staring at each other for ages before Agron offered him his hand. He pulled him up and walked with him over to the hammock that was spun between two trees, Nasir’s hand in his hand. 

Nasir noticed that Agron was also barefoot and only wearing a pair of long sweatpants. They lay down in the hammock, cuddled up and stayed silent for a couple of minutes. “Aren’t you freezing?” Nasir was getting a little chilly despite the sun that was showing more and more of its beauty and he figured that Agron must be getting cold as well. “Not really. I have you to keep me warm”, was all Agron said.

Nasir’s head was on his chest but he saw him looking up after what he had just said. Nasir was smiling and slightly shaking his head. “I love you, you know?!”

“I know you do…” Nasir was always a little pessimistic and it was that second when he thought things might be a little too good to be true but then Agron continued, “…and I love you even more!” The smile that then appeared on Nasir’s face was ‘anything but human’ as Agron often liked to point out. Nasir reached up to cup Agron’s face with his hand before kissing him passionately, yet gently. 

Nasir’s cold lips met Agron’s soft lips in an instant, the difference in temperature quickly resolving as they slowly but surely intensified the kiss. It felt a little like they were part of an old romantic comedy with the sun shining upon them as they were lying in their own garden, kissing, hands cautiously exploring each others bodies as if it was the first time they ever touched the skin underneath them. 

They had lost their sense of time when seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours but it really had only been a short while of being in heaven on earth when they took notice of small drops of rain on their faces. The air was warmed by the sun but it was only spring time after all. They weren’t too surprised when the rain drizzle was coming tumbling down on them. 

Unwillingly they parted lips, blinking up at the sky, the rain drops falling down on their faces. Clothes and hair were already getting wet but neither of them particularly cared.

“You want to go back inside?”, Agron asked nevertheless. “Not really”, Nasir replied honestly. He was freezing by then and the rain sure didn’t help either but he enjoyed this moment out there with Agron in his arms way too much to get up and move away from him.

“Right”, Agron said smiling while lifting an eyebrow, “…as if you’d voluntarily stay out here in the biting cold rather than be curled up upstairs in bed.” He knew Nasir well enough to be sure that he would only stay out here if Agron asked him to. “Well… now that you make me think about our warm bed, I think I’d prefer that indeed”, Nasir chuckled. 

Agron gave him a nudge on the nose and rose without saying a word. He grabbed Nasir by his hand and dragged him along the wet and cold ground back to their living room. When they got back into the house, Nasir was barely able to close the door before Agron pushed him up against it, kissing him in a way that was clearly asking for much more than just kissing. 

“Here?”, Agron asked breathlessly and Nasir knew exactly what he meant and of course what he wanted. 

“No”, was Nasir’s short response before he moved slowly away from Agron towards the stairs. Once he noticed that his clothes were leaving a small trail of water behind him with every step he took, he pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Agron was just staring at him, unable to move or say anything, let alone think straight.

He was enchanted by Nasir’s beauty, his dark and wet skin sparkling in the sunshine which was making its way through the windows. His long hair, still tied together in a messy braid, looked even darker than it normally did due to the rain that was coming down on them before. Nasir’s body was beautiful with feminine features, yet what Agron admired most was the strength in his body that was inevitably visible when he was looking at his back, broad shoulders and strong arms.

Nasir stopped and turned to look over his shoulder to find Agron staring at him in admiration. “You coming?” he asked with a rather seductive smile on his lips that left Agron no choice but to awake from his daydream. His smile told Nasir everything he needed to know. He saw lust, passion and simply greed in Agron’s eyes which caused him to laugh out loud a little but Agron ran towards him quickly and soon sealed his lips with another forceful kiss.

They slowly made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. Lips were barely leaving each other’s bodies while the last bit of wet clothes got dropped on the way, leaving them both entirely naked when Agron closed another door, their bedroom door. 

He pushed Nasir back against it once again and even after all this time Nasir didn’t get tired of this routine. Agron grabbed his hands and pulled them up above his head, leaving him without any control. Passionate kisses got exchanged and lips were only parting for the purpose of breathing. Agron fixed Nasir’s hands with his left hand while his right hand started to explore every last bit of Nasir’s smooth and still wet but also warm skin. 

Nasir’s moaning was reassuring Agron that he certainly was touching him in all the right places. “We should wake up like this every morning…”, Agron managed to mumble between placing hot and heavy kisses on Nasir’s neck and shoulders. Nasir was instantly smiling and saying, “We could… but there’s no way you would ever get up this early on a work day.” Nasir was teasing him and he knew it. “I would… if I knew that this”, he let his hand run down the side of Nasir’s body, “was waiting for me!” 

He released Nasir’s hands from above his head and Nasir let out a disappointed sigh that caused Agron to laugh. “You really can’t get enough of me, can you?!” And now it was him teasing Nasir but he knew he was right. “Don’t be so full of yourself”, Nasir replied blushing, “but yeah…” 

After another quiet giggle, Agron left Nasir standing at the door and moved towards the bed, sitting down on it, his feet on the ground and leaning back resting his hands on the bed. This time it was Nasir who was staring and not being able to say anything. 

When people looked at them, they automatically assumed that Agron, because he was clearly the bigger person, was the one who was always in control – especially in the bedroom, but when it came to sex, Nasir was the one with the upper hand. Agron completely let lose and trusted Nasir in all things. 

Nasir knew him very well, he knew what he wanted, what he needed and what he liked. Agron had never had to tell him what he preferred, what he enjoyed. When he moaned and whined, Nasir could tell what he was doing right (or wrong). Nasir liked being in charge of Agron and Agron didn’t mind being controlled in return. 

“Nasir?”

He was still staring at Agron, lost in thoughts completely. “Hmmm…”, was all he could respond, his eyes still fixed on every muscle on Agron’s body, soaking in every little part of him.

“You know you don’t have to imagine touching me, right? You can actually do that if you would finally come over here and kiss me god damn it!” Agron was clearly impatient but his voice was playful. He simply couldn’t wait to see, and feel, what Nasir would do to him once he eventually found his ability to walk again.

“Sorry love! I was just a little…” He didn’t find the right words.

“…distracted by my flawless and god like appearance?” Agron finished his question with the most confident smile Nasir had ever seen on his face. He was still standing at the door when he said “You really are completely in love with yourself, aren’t you?” Nasir was grinning and leaning back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Agron pretended to think for a second before he responded with “Well, I suppose I am…” Nasir gave him an indefinable look. “But it’s still nothing compared to how much I’m in love with you!” With Agron’s words in his ears, Nasir finally walked over to him returning the insanely massive smile that Agron had on his face. 

When Nasir got closer, Agron wanted to move and lay down in the bed but Nasir hold onto his shoulders. “No. Don’t move. Just… sit here.” Agron did as commanded and put his feet back on the ground and looking up at Nasir expectedly. 

He put his hands immediately around Nasir’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Once Nasir was standing right between his legs, he rested his head against his chest, his hands moving up and down Nasir’s body, inhaling his scent with his eyes closed. 

Nasir meanwhile buried his hands in Agron’s hair and just enjoyed his touch before he eventually put his hands on either side of Agron’s face to make him look up at him. Nasir felt the heat in his chest rising and that was exactly what he saw in Agron’s deep green eyes as well– desire, lust, need and a certain longing for more. 

He bent down to kiss Agron, slowly and affectionately. Lips instantly found each other, pressing hot against each other while tongues started to move towards one another. While their tongues fought their own battle, their bodies just began to march into the arena. 

Nasir wasn’t willing to stop the kiss, so he crawled onto Agron’s lap and rested his knees on the bed, each on one side of Agron’s body. When he sat down, he could feel how hard Agron already was, his cock twitching at his touch.

They ran their hands all over each other, fingertips carefully touching every piece of skin they could reach. Agron began to moan into their kisses which instantly made Nasir move closer to him. Their chests were touching, wet from rain and sweat, their cocks brushing up against each other, yet they both kept their hands away from this particular area of interest.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Nothing was rushed and neither was pushing anything. They’ve been able to read the other one well enough to know when they’d want to take things further along. 

Agron’s arms pulled tight around Nasir’s body, his hands moving up to his shoulder blades. He parted from Nasir’s lips and pulled back a little to place small and sweet kisses upon his chest. When Agron’s teeth found his nipples and he started sucking and biting on them, he let his head fall back into his neck while he closed his eyes and let out a tiny satisfied chuckle. This made Agron look up with a teasing smirk on his lips. “You’re enjoying this?” he asked, his eyes focusing on Nasir’s slightly swollen lips.

Nasir looked at him bemused but in disbelieve. “Really, Agron? You have to ask?” 

“Just making sure.” was all he managed to say before he continued kissing Nasir’s chest while his hands started to move down towards his ass. He could feel the tension rising in Nasir, as he let his hand slide even further down to tease Nasir’s tight hole, his other hand moving back up to Nasir’s back. 

He was waiting for Nasir to give him the green light before he would push his finger into him as that was what they had silently agreed on ever since they first had been intimate with each other. They had never really talked about it, it was more like an unofficial rule that they both accepted. It made them feel more at ease because they knew they wouldn’t be able to hurt each other this way.

Nasir’s body stiffened at the touch of Agron’s fingers circling around his entrance. He leaned down to kiss Agron’s nape and then whispered into his ear seductively. “What are you waiting for?” His hands hold onto Agron’s shoulders knowing what was about to happen to himself.

Agron quickly reached up and sucked at his own fingers to wet them; a sight that drove Nasir crazy. He then returned his hand down towards Nasir’s entrance and carefully let one finger slide into him, steadying him with one hand as he stretched his body up in response to his finger. He kept kissing Nasir’s chest while he had a chance to get used to the strangely familiar feeling of sensation.

Not even a minute later, Nasir was begging for more. “Two…” he stuttered. Agron of course didn’t mind at all and did as he was commanded. He took his one finger out and returned two, causing Nasir to groan loudly. Yet he soon started to push his ass against Agron’s fingers. Agron meanwhile held his hand still knowing that Nasir had to set his own pace to get comfortable. 

He peaked up at him, mesmerised by Nasir’s movements, the long eyelashes and his flawless skin. Nasir eventually looked down at him. He didn’t hold still but he took Agron’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Overwhelmed with what was going on in their mouths, Nasir reached down to Agron’s hand, pulled it away from his ass for a second and finally pushed three of Agron’s fingers inside of him. He was breathing heavily into Agron’s mouth, foreheads still touching, his hands still behind Agron’s head keeping him close.

It only took a couple of minutes before he was completely at ease. Once again he removed Agron’s hand, scooted closer to his groin and placed himself on top of Agron’s cock which was already wet with pre-come. Agron was confused and shot a puzzled look at Nasir. 

“You sure you want to do it like this?” He was concerned for Nasir and he hoped that he would hear that in his voice.

“Yeah…” was all Nasir could reply, kissing him eagerly. He seemed to be lost in his own little world already, probably overcome with lust. Agron was afraid that he was perhaps being too reckless, too caught up in the moment, and that he would hurt him, even if it wasn’t intentional.

“It’s gonna hurt, Nasir. The lube is right there, you don’t…” 

Agron was interrupted by Nasir’s finger on his lips. “Shhhh… just…”, he whispered and placed a kiss on Agron’s forehead, “Let’s try it like this. I will tell you if it hurts, ok?” Agron nodded in response, yet he was still not convinced that they should do this. He loved Nasir and he didn’t want to see him get hurt.

Nasir intended to remove his concern and started kissing him forcefully. Teeth were clicking, lips were sucking tongues and other lips, tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. In a matter of seconds Agron seemed to have forgotten what he worried about when Nasir started to push himself down onto his cock. 

They parted lips and Nasir was barely breathing anymore. His hands were clinging to Agron’s neck, he was panting heavily, his face showed Agron that he was clearly in pain but he kept pushing down bit by bit. 

Agron wanted to thrust against him, to push into him, anything to get friction at that moment but his concern returned and he kept his hips still, not wanting to hurt the handsome man on top of him. Instead he started slowly moving his hands up and down Nasir’s back to try and calm him down. He looked at Nasir’s face with fear in his eyes and he was thankful that Nasir had his eyes closed and couldn’t see that. 

Nasir slowly but surely got used to Agron’s cock inside of him. His breathing was starting to be steady again, also thanks to Agron’s hands on his back. He put one of his hands under Agron’n chin and leaned forward to kiss him again. As he did so, he slowly started moving on top of Agron. It was still painful but he didn’t care. It hurt, yet it was the good kind of pain, the kind of pain he enjoyed coupled with desire and a need for the gorgeous man underneath him. 

He was moving very carefully as if to prove to Agron that he was indeed alright. Nasir figured that, even though Agron didn’t stop him from doing what he did, he still had doubts. In order to erase those, he was determined to show him that he was ok and that he loved what they were doing, that he loved him.

Agron didn’t dare to move although he clearly wanted to. The tension was starting to pile up inside him and he was longing for release already but his utmost priority was Nasir’s wellbeing, so he kept still and waited for Nasir to tell him what to do.

Nasir’s arms were holding onto Agron tightly. He was treading warily but soon his lust just completely took over. His legs were wrapped around Agron’s waist, his fingers entwined in his hair. Seeing Nasir entirely lost in his desires and feelings, Agron couldn’t help himself anymore. He let his hands wander down Nasir’s back to put them beneath his buttocks. As soon as he carefully got up from the bed, he felt Nasir’s hands around his neck tighten even further. 

Agron saw the surprise in his eyes but only for a split second. He started to kiss him passionately and erratically but not hastily. Carrying Nasir in his arms, he turned around and carefully laid him down on the bed, intent on not having to separate their bodies from each other.

He then leaned over Nasir to place light kisses on his beautiful dark skin when he started to cautiously move his cock in and out of him. Judging by the way Nasir immediately moaned in agreement, his eyes closed and his head pushed back into the mattress, and how he yanked at the bed sheets, Agron figured that the initial pain must have finally been replaced by pleasure.

Agron felt like picking up the pace because he really wanted to feel Nasir badly, yet he also wanted to cherish this moment, he didn’t want it to be over just yet. But there was something else holding him back. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t enjoying being with Nasir or that something bothered him – if anything, it was the complete opposite. He adored, he worshipped his boyfriend, everything he did, everything he said, everything he was. Agron was still kissing every little piece of skin he could find when he felt tears rushing up into his eyes.

It was a strange sensation and for a second he was just confused, still focused on what he was doing but a bit irritated nevertheless. Nasir didn’t notice Agron’s red eyes and he tried to do everything to hide it from him, simply because he didn’t know himself why he felt the way he did at that moment.

Trying to push those puzzling thoughts as far back as possible, his mouth found Nasir’s nipple again, sucking on it, circling his tongue around it. One of his hands was placed right next to Nasir’s face, holding himself up while his other hand slid down Nasir’s side, made a quick stop at his belly button and then moved further down only to find what he was looking for. 

His index finger touched the soft skin of Nasir’s cock affectionately as if he was scared he would break something. When Agron let his finger run over his cock slowly and gently, Nasir gasped, his eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath.

It started to become too much for him. Even though Agron was moving really slow compared to their usual animalistic selves, Nasir felt multiple tiny explosions that became one big firework in his stomach. Agron’s dick pushing into him again and again, teasingly yet greedily, Agron’s mouth still on his nipples and every patch of skin around it, Agron’s hand on the silky skin of his cock – it was something Nasir had experienced so many times with Agron but this time was different for some reason.

He didn’t have much time to think any more about it as he suddenly felt the tension leave his body. Nasir pulled Agron up to face him when he came hard, his hips thrusting up to take Agron as deep as he possibly could, his cum spilling all over his stomach and Agron’s hand that was willingly stroking his dick until he was completely empty.

At the same time Agron also felt his end coming when the skin around his cock tightened as Nasir was working breathlessly through his intense orgasm. It only took a couple more thrust for Agron to find his own overwhelming release. He still had one hand beside Nasir’s head that Nasir was in fact kissing lazily, his other hand on Nasir’s chest just beneath his heart. Agron kept pushing inside Nasir a few more times, filling him up completely. 

The room smelled of sweat, cum and just sex but it was a scent neither of them minded. They were both still panting, trying to regain their ability to breathe when Agron leaned down to rest on Nasir’s chest for a moment. He slowly pulled out of him, positioned himself next to him, still one leg over Nasir’s, wrapped his arms around him and placed his head over his heart. 

All he wanted to do was listen to Nasir’s heartbeat. A sound he was so used to hearing, yet every time he did it seemed to be a completely new and indescribable experience. Agron felt Nasir’s chest rise and lower down. He could hear his breathing slow down, his heartbeat growing steady by the second.

Before he knew it, the tears he was fighting before reappeared, only this time he didn’t care to hold them back. Nasir had his hands on Agron’s back and his head, slowly caressing him when he felt Agron’s tears on his chest. He removed his one hand from Agron’s hair to put his fingers beneath Agron’s jaw to make him look up to him.

“Hey, are you alright?” He couldn’t help but sound a little concerned, even though he couldn’t imagine what Agron might be upset about right now.

Agron started to sob quietly, his tears now rushing down his cheeks but he wasn’t bothered at all. He gave Nasir a small smile before replying. “Yeah… I…”, his hand moved up from Nasir’s chest to cup his face when he moved his entire body up to face him properly. He was lying next to Nasir now, one hand still on his cheek, the other one resting down on his side locking his fingers with Nasir’s.

He let out a small sigh looking directly into Nasir’s gorgeous dark eyes. “I… I don’t know where those tears are coming from. I’m not upset, I’m not sad, hell I have no reason to be either one of those things.” Agron took another deep breath when it hit him. “I… I just love you, Nasir. I’ve never felt like crying because I was happy but that’s exactly it – I’m happy. I love you so much, you can’t even begin to imagine how much. I love you more than my own fucking life.” 

Nasir’s smile grew bigger and bigger with each word that passed Agron’s lips. “A long time ago I felt like I was never going to be happy again. My parents dead, my brother dead, I thought I was dead without my family. I mean, physically I was still here but that was about it.” He sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Nasir was listening intently. 

He didn’t want to rush Agron to say anything, after all everything that had happened that day so far seemed to have happened in slow motion anyway. “And then you came along. It’s been so long now and you’re still here… with me. You walked into my life and never looked back. I love you for that, I really really do. I know I’m tough to deal with at times but you seem to be someone who can actually deal with that,” he let out a small chuckle and hearing Nasir laugh as well made his heart beat faster.

“I know you’ve been through hell as well and… well, call me crazy but I just know that we are meant to be together. I don’t know why or how we found each other but now that you’re here, I am never letting you go again… ever. You are my family now and I will not lose any more family than I already have.”

Agron turned his head to see Nasir smiling at him, his eyes full of passion, affection and simply love. They both turned fully onto their sides, chests touching, hands holding onto each other. Their lips met, kissing shyly before Nasir’s tongue slid over Agron’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter. That was something Agron would never deny him, so he parted his lips and as soon as he did, tongues were exploring each others mouths as if it was the first time they had the chance to do so.

Neither of them wanted to but they had to separate for the sake of breathing. Nasir held his hand on the side of Agron’s face, wiping away the last tears from Agron’s eyes. He reached up to place a kiss on Agron’s forehead, then tugging his head underneath his chin. 

He held onto Agron as tightly as he could, yet not too hard to bruise his soft skin. “You know I feel the exact same way, right?” he had asked. It was merely a whisper but Agron could hear every word. He slowly nodded but didn’t say a word. Nasir took his face into his hands again to look him in the eyes. 

“I mean it, Agron! Every single thing. I’ve never really known my parents except through the stories my grandma used to tell me before she passed away. I know they loved me and I know your parents, and Duro, loved you.” 

Nasir rarely talked about his parents, basically because he didn’t know much about them as they died when he was only three years old. “Maybe the Gods do favour us both and somehow let us cross path to make sure that we will never forget what it feels like to be loved.” 

Agron felt more tears running down his cheeks after hearing those words from Nasir. He knew that he was right. He pushed himself even closer to Nasir, if that was even possible, and kissed him with such tenderness that they were melting in each other arms. 

By the time they both started to drift off, still in each others arms, the sun was finally up completely shining boldly through the window onto their faces. They cuddled up even more, Agron burying his face in Nasir’s black hair and Nasir resting his face against Agron’s smooth chest. 

\- - - - - 

Nasir touched his own cheek as if he could still feel the warm sunshine, the rain and Agron’s tears from back then on his face right now. 

“Yes. I remember.”

He remembered every little thing about that weekend, especially the Sunday. How he quietly walked out of their bedroom down to the garden, how he lay in the grass on the cold ground, how Agron came out as well, how they lay down in the hammock, how the rain began to tumble down and how they spent one of the most mind-blowing mornings ever in bed together. He also remembered why he got Agron this particular canvas print for his birthday a couple days later. After what Agron had said about their families that day, it was the only right thing to get him as a gift.

Nasir looked down again, partly ashamed for some reason and partly because this particular memory just hurt him very much. Realising what he and Agron lost over the last couple of months was just painful. Agron knew that Nasir would never ever forget this, neither would he.

Agron moved closer to Nasir. He just couldn’t stand the distance between them anymore. “And do you remember what I said to you back then?” Of course he remembered.

“I do.” 

Agron sighed and then asked, “What did I tell you?”

Nasir stayed silent. He knew exactly what Agron had said to him and what it meant to both of them – back then. He was scared and terrified that those words might not hold any truth to them anymore. Agron reached up and placed his hand under Nasir’s chin, his fingers outlining his jaw. His touch was tender and Nasir could feel tears rushing up into his eyes when his dark brown eyes met Agron’s bright green ones.

“You said…”, he took a deep breath to collect himself, “You said that… that you love me more than you love life itself.” The tears started to roll down his cheeks and Agron felt instantly guilty for making him cry. Nevertheless he needed Nasir to realise what he was about to give up and turn away from. “What else?”, Agron simply asked.

Nasir sighed again. Remembering Agron’s words hurt him to an extend he never experienced before. His back was starting to ache and he thought he was getting smaller by the second. 

“You… you said that I was your family now. That after all the people you’ve lost, you thought you would never have another reason to be happy until I came around.” 

Agron was carefully striking Nasir’s hair back behind his ears, clearing his face to be able to look at him completely. He put his hands in Nasir’s neck, leaned in towards him and then whispered, “And I still mean every single word I said all this time ago.” 

Nasir lowered his head a little but his eyes were still gazing up at Agron. When he felt Agron’s lips on his, he took a deep breath through his nose before returning the kiss. It was an innocent, yet sweet kiss. They were both hesitant to ask for more, even though that’s what they clearly wanted and most of all needed since the intimacy was long gone in their relationship. But they were aware of what was at stake and neither wanted to ruin this moment by being too brisk or too eager.

Eventually Nasir lifted his arm and rested his hand on Agron’s biceps. He broke the kiss and sighed, foreheads still touching. Agron’s eyes were watering, the sadness and fear of losing this, him, clearly visible to Nasir as if someone had literally written it all over Agron.

Despite his earnest feelings for Agron, Nasir tried to be realistic. “Agron,” he sighed and then continued, “a kiss won’t solve our problems.”

Agron knew that very well, he just wanted to show Nasir that his feelings for him haven’t changed regardless of the problems that they encountered. He let his arms drop in his lap, Nasir doing the same.

“I know that, Nasir”, he said with tears in his eyes. “I know that but… I just… I need you to know that I still love you very much, more than you will ever realise, and that I’m willing to do anything to make this work.”

Nasir gulped as more tears were rolling down his face.

“I don’t want to lose you. I… I can’t lose you. You are all I have left in this world. I… I don’t want you to leave…” Agron started to sob uncontrollably which took Nasir a little by surprise. Nasir knew him well but he had never seen him so hurt, so broken. He immediately took him in his arms, not caring anymore about the awkwardness of touching from before.

Agron’s tears were running down Nasir’s back as he was holding him tightly, trying to calm him down. “Don’t leave me, Nasir. Please…” His pleading was desperate and hopeless. It made him appear awfully vulnerable compared to his normal strong and together appearance.

Nasir’s heart was breaking but not because Agron had said the wrong things. In fact he had said everything Nasir was wishing to hear from him, and more. His heart was breaking because Agron was hurting, hurting because of him, because he threatened to leave him… to leave the love of his live, to turn from him, to cast him aside. 

Agron’s grip around Nasir was still tight when Nasir moved back a little to take Agron’s face in his hands. It was hard for him to see Agron crying and he felt a massive lump in his throat but he had to make things right immediately.

His face was only inches away from Agron’s when he said, “I love you, Agron! I’ve never stopped loving you. If anything my love for you only grew with every day we kept drifting further apart because I was, I am missing you and I realised that I don’t even know how to live without you.” Agron lowered his head at those words. He couldn’t stop sobbing but he was listening attentively to what Nasir was saying to him. Nasir made him look up again quickly and lifted his head. 

“I’m not ok with how things have developed between us but I know that the problem is not how we feel about each other. We didn’t move away from one another because we stopped loving each other. There was never a doubt in my mind that you love me and I hope that I never gave you a reason to doubt my feelings for you either.”

Agron tried to smile but he was too weak, too exhausted to be able to. He was sincerely hoping that Nasir could see everything he wanted to say in his eyes instead. 

“I love you so very much”, Nasir said. He couldn’t help but to fondle Agron’s cheek and his ear. He just didn’t know if he was trying to calm Agron or himself down by touching him. “But I’m tired of this uni-flatmates situation. I want to be with you, live with you and not alongside of you.” 

Agron had calmed down a little bit, his hands still around Nasir’s waist as if he thought Nasir would get up immediately and leave if he let go of him.

“I want to…”, Nasir breathed in deeply before continuing, “I want things to turn back to what they used to be. I want you to look after me and miss me when I leave in the morning, I want to be able to spend your lunch hour with you and not be an hour away from you, I want to rent silly movies and make out on the couch when we’re both bored of the movie, I want to cook with you and turn the kitchen into a mess when we can’t control ourselves anymore and have to have each other right there on the spot, I want to curse at Milly for making me almost trip over her when I run to the door because I hear your keys in the lock, I want to go to bed with you and not before or after you, I want you to visit me at the gallery when I do not expect it at all, I want to be able to surprise you once in a while…”, he chuckled slightly thinking about the last surprise he made Agron which was in fact his last birthday party, “I want to cuddle with you for hours on Sunday mornings, I want to go out with you and our friends together, I want you to get jealous when some other dude is just looking at me, I want to tell people who hit on you to back off because you’re mine, I want to be by your side and hold your hand and not leave you alone when you go and talk to Duro…” 

That was the moment Agron’s eyes stayed completely focused on Nasir’s. His breathing was steady now, the pain in his eyes yet clearly visible but Nasir thought he could also see a spark of gratitude and hopefulness.

“I’ve missed you”, his mouth dry, this was all Agron could say. “I know you did and I missed you too… terribly!”, Nasir replied.

Nasir still held Agron’s face in his hands. He was afraid to let go, he was scared that Agron might completely break down if he would stop touching him now. He knew that Agron needed to feel his skin on his, he needed this closeness to show him that Nasir was still there. And he was not going anywhere.

Agron tried to collect himself and make sense of the thousand things that were running through his head. He pulled Nasir closer, his hands now on his back, his grip tightening but not so much that it would hurt Nasir. 

“Did you mean what you said before?”, Agron asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“What?” Nasir wasn’t entirely sure what Agron was referring to.

“That you want to leave…”, Agron said, exhausted, tired and extremely heart-broken.

Nasir gave him a weak smile, let go of his face and pulled Agron’s arms from behind his back into his lap. Holding Agron’s hands in his, he said, “I never wanted to leave. As much as it would hurt, I just figured it might be the best for the both of us.”

Agron looked down at their hands, a mess of twenty fingers desperately holding onto each other in Nasir’s lap. “Why would you think that?”, Agron was obviously hurt but Nasir was a little irritated as he thought he had also heard some curiosity in Agron’s voice.

“I… I don’t know. I just thought that we might be better off without each other, regardless of our feelings. Things have turned so ugly and I just couldn’t see a point in us being together anymore. Sometimes loving each other is just not enough.”

Agron still had his head lowered and he felt like his body was starting to crumble into a million different pieces. He understood what Nasir was saying, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself – or Nasir.

“Do you still think that way?”, Agron asked.

“Yes and no”, was Nasir’s quick and simple response.

Agron looked up at him again, confused and eyes shimmering dark in the morning sun that was shining through the windows. “What exactly do you want then?”

Nasir smiled at him, tears slowly drying on his cheeks. “You.” Agron gave him a weak but genuine smile in return, the spark in his eyes inevitable.

“But we have to make time for each other, Agron. Things have to change like… immediately. I’m not willing to give up even more of you and I definitely want most parts of you back. I know our work is important but we can’t let it ruin what we have with each other.”

Agron knew that Nasir was right and he finally understood that he felt the exact same way he did. He was just wondering why they both allowed things to get so bad before eventually breaking words with each other and talking about what was going wrong. 

Nasir’s eyes were warm, the sadness mostly gone and replaced by pure love. Agron was just staring at him as if he saw all of Nasir’s beauty for the very first time again.

“We won’t. I’m going to make sure that nothing will ever keep you away from me ever again.” Agron meant every single word. He would never allow work, or anything or anyone else to get in between them ever again. If this Sunday morning fight and all those tears had taught him anything, it was that he will do everything in his power to make Nasir happy again.

Agron leaned in for a kiss which Nasir returned with equal desire. Their hands were still resting in Nasir’s lap when their lips parted for a second, foreheads still touching.

“Don’t ever leave me”, Agron said in a quiet whisper. Nasir’s hands reached up, one resting at the back of Agron’s head, the other one in his neck. He pushed Agron back a few inches to be able to look him deep in his green eyes.

“How could I? You are my family”, he said, his voice honest and loving, his eyes shooting up to look at the canvas print that read ‘It was in love we were created and in love is how we hope we die.’

“You are my family”, he repeated quietly. Agron smiled, another tear rolling down his cheek when he pulled Nasir closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to everyone who left a comment and/or kudos on my previous story! I really really appreciate the feedback. Thanks guys!! :)


End file.
